


Our Hearts Irrevocably Combined

by herainab



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Little Miss Sunshine, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herainab/pseuds/herainab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mellark’s – a family on the verge of a family breakdown, band together for Willow to compete in the Little Miss Panem competition. The pressure of life stretches the sanity of the dysfunctional family when the world threatens to crumble underneath them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hearts Irrevocably Combined

_8 years earlier_

_They sit in his orange VW bus. The afternoon light fading away slowly. The autumn air is cool on her skin. She doesn't mind though. She has him and his smile. His smile is enough to warm her up._

_They sit face to face, her legs laying over his. Her cheeks are still damp from the crying she had done for the last 45 minutes after they left his parents house._

_But he reassured her everything would be fine. They’d have each other._

And the little peanut that was growing in her stomach.

_They were 19. Had only known each other for the shortest amount of time. Their little peanut resulted after a night of heavy drinking and only four weeks of dating. Too many jelly shots, cheap wine and beer. Rounds of beer pong and stupid party rules. Music with a deep beat and low lighting leading them to a dark corner of the room, a lot of heavy making out and touching._

_His parents weren't thrilled, mostly his mother though. She said harsh words about the couple and cursed them to hell._

_The young couple left unsure at what they were going to do now._

_“What are we going to do?” She asks him._

_He grabbed her hands, squeezing them and smiled at her._

_“We’re going to have a happy life. We’re going to have ourselves a baby and be as happy as we’ve ever been. I don’t care if we’re not rich. I just want you and peanut. I want happiness, laughter and love. As long as we’re together, I’ll be a blessed man.”_ _He tells her._ _“I_ ' _m in it forever._ _”_ _He tells her, caressing her stomach gently._

 _She feels butterflies in her stomach and smiles, the thought of the baby brought a sense of happiness to her._ _“_ _Me too._ _”_

 _“_ _So, where do we go from here?_ _”_ _He asks with a goofy smile._

_She shrugs her shoulders and leans in, bracing a hand on his cheek and the other on her shoulder. She kisses him deeply and seals the promise of a long life with him and their peanut and possibly the other peanuts that they will bring into the world._

* * *

She has no patience. All her patience disappeared the minute her alarm went off. The minute her day started.

And now her temperamental toddler tests her. His feet planted firmly on the pavement outside of his daycare centre. His hands balled into fists at his sides. His face awash with anger.

“We have to go!” She tells him. She has no patience for his tantrum. Usually she would. But today she’s beyond leniency. “Rylan!” She grits her teeth and turns to face him. She inhales a deep breath and expels it. “Rylan, I’m going to count to three. If you’re not in the car by the time I get to three you’ll go to timeout.” She tells him calmly because yelling at him wouldn’t achieve anything. “One.” She counts, holding up her finger. “Two.” She watches him walk forward. He was stubborn just like her and she knew it’d come around and bite her in the arse when she had kids. “I’m almost at three.”

He stares at her, expelling a deep breath and finally gives in. Stepping to the open door she holds open for him.

“Good boy.” She tells him.

She steals glances at him as she drives. He stares out the window, his arms crossed across his chest. He was obviously still upset, the cause for his meltdown and bad behaviour at daycare today. She scowls, not because of his behaviour today but because of understanding the feeling of being let down and having promises broken time after time.

She lets him sulk. She had her chance to sulk today. He was like her, he needed a chance to calm down, to cry it all out and be mad for a long time. She wasn’t mad anymore, just exhausted and could feel the beginning of a headache coming on. The thought of going home made it worse. The thought of family dinner made it ten times as bad.

She fumbles in her handbag for her cigarettes and lighter. It was a dirty habit. One she’s tried to quit for years. But she was allowed a dirty habit, just like her partner and his porn watching. The sight of a grainy image stops her short and she returns her hand to the steering wheel. She looks back into the rearview mirror at Rylan.

“Rylan, are you mad at Mommy?”

He shakes his head but doesn’t bother looking at her, just plays with his dinosaurs, letting them walk along the sill of the window.

“Well, remember how much Daddy and I love you.”

Her cells rings on the bluetooth and she answers.

_“_ _Katniss, where are you?'_ _  
_

“On my way to the hospital.”

_“_ _The daycare called. Did you need me to get Rye?"_ _  
_

“I have him. I have everything under control just like always.” She mumbles.

 _“K_ _atniss_ _…”_ _He snapped._ _“_ _You know how busy I am."_ _  
_

“You continue to say that while I race around the city, missing work mind you, attending to everything because only one of us is capable of doing that.”

_“_ _Katniss, we_ _’_ _ve been through this."_ _  
_

“Yeah and I’m sick of it.” She tells him. “I’ve got to go and get Haymitch. I’ll see you when you get home. Don’t be late, we have to go to your parents.”

_“_ _Yeah, you seem thrilled about that. I'll_ _be home soon. Bye._ _”_

She ends the call without a goodbye and checks the rearview mirror seeing Rylan scowl. She didn’t understand why he was so upset with her.

When she parks the car outside of the rehab centre she notices Rylan sound asleep. His tantrum having worn him out. She sighs and climbs out of the car, shifting the toddler into her arms without waking him. He rests his head on her shoulder and snoozes. That was one thing about the boy, he could sleep like the dead. Nothing could wake him.

“Hi, I’m Katniss Everdeen. I’m here to pick up my Uncle. Haymitch Abernathy.” She tells the receptionist.

The perky blonde nods with a wide smile and directs her upstairs to the third floor nurses desk. Haymitch’s doctor greets her at the desk.

“It’s lovely to see you Katniss. You’re looking well.” Dr Darius Cooke greets her with a smile but beneath the smile she can’t help back see the heartbreak she caused him years before. The fact that she stood him up in college for Peeta. He never forgave her. She could see the hurt in his eyes, especially when her belly swelled with Willow and he dropped into the bakery during lunch when she visited Peeta. “How’s the family?”

“They are good.” She tells him and shifts Rye up her body. The three year old was a dead weight in her arms.

“We’d like to keep him longer. He was making good progress.” Darius tells her.

“I know but he broke the rules.” She finishes. “Where is he?”

“In there. He’s ready to go.”

“Thanks.”

She steps into his room, notices his roommate on his bed reading. He greets Katniss with a polite hello.

She never liked his roommate. He gave her the creeps. Especially when Haymitch told her he had a thing for women in skirts.

She made sure she never wore a skirt to the centre again when she could avoid it.

Haymitch is sound asleep on his bed. His feet propped up on his bags. She turns her back to the creepy roommate and finds a water jug on the bedside table. The contents of the jug are tipped over her Uncle and she steps back as his arms flail and he snarls at her.

“We’re going.” She tells him. She wanted him to know she had no patience for his bullshit. She wasn’t thrilled that he broke the agreement they had. She was sick of cleaning up after people, especially those who fell on her doorstep at 3 in the morning blind drunk and covered in their own vomit. “And don’t think I’m not angry at you.”

“Geez, what’s up with you today?” He asks her as she drives them home.

“Nothing.” She replies.

“That sounds like bullshit.” He mutters. “You and Peeta still having a lovers tiff?”

“It’s not a lovers tiff. I just want him to realise he needs to grow up and realise he has a family to support, not a stupid art deal that will never go through.”

“I bet he loves how supportive you are.” He chuckles.

“Don’t even go there.” She tells him. “Besides, it’s not just that it’s you that is always causing us a lot of stress.”

“Me? What have I done?”

She scowls at him and scoffs. “Plenty.” She says. “And Effie as well.”

“Effie’s staying with you? Nope, I’m not going home. Take me to a motel.”

“You’ve been discharged under my care. You’re not going anywhere.” She warns him. “Anyway, Effie is thrilled to see you again.”

“Yeah right. She still blames me for everything.”

“No she doesn’t. She still hates your guts but she’s moving on.”

“Well, if she listened to me then she wouldn’t have gotten in that position with that ex. I knew he was trouble from the start.”

“Well, love does crazy things to people.” She reminds him.

“Yeah but she’s smarter than that. She… I don’t know. I’m just glad she’s not with him anymore.”

“He took everything she had Haymitch. She’s still bouncing back.”

“Aren’t we all?”

…

“Where’s Peeta?” He asks as they enter the quiet house. She carried Rylan, Haymitch following behind with his bags.

She shrugs her shoulders and lays Rylan down on the couch. Haymitch follows her down the hall and to the study. “This is where you’ll be sleeping.” She shows him. “Sorry, Effie has your bed.”

He nods seeming to understand and falls down onto the sofa bed. “Just keep the kids out of my way and I’ll be happy.”

“No swearing. No alcohol. No drugs. You hear me?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

She tells Willow they’ll be leaving soon and grabs clothes for Rylan. Peeta walks through the door with his arms filled. He kisses her cheek and juggles everything he carries.

“Crane called?” He asks setting his stuff down.

She shakes her head and lifts Rylan up to stand on the couch. She pulls his shirt over his head.

“What’s this?” She asks Rylan pointing to his belly button.

“My button.” He tells her with a shy smile.

She pokes his belly button that sticks out. She tickled him to make the smile bigger and left him pleading for her to stop through loud giggles.

“Please Mommy.”

She kisses his nose and pulls his shirt on. She swaps his pants over and takes off his socks. Peeta kisses Rylan’s head but the smile disappears and he huffs, sinking down on the cushion of the couch.

“What’s wrong Rye-Rye?” Peeta asks his son.

Rylan ignores him and Peeta looks at Katniss for an answer. She shrugs her shoulders. She wanted him to feel guilty for Rylan being upset after Peeta cancelled their plans of spending the day together.

“Is he mad at me or something?”

“He might be.” She tells him, dropping Rylan’s dirty clothes in the laundry basket. “You might need to ask him when you’re not glued to your phone or breaking promises to him.”

“Is he still mad about that?” He asks her as he follows her down to their bedroom.

“Yes he is. You’re his father and you promised to spend the day with him, and instead you send him off to daycare telling him you’re too busy. You’ve barely spent anytime with him and it’s always these broken promises. He knows Peeta.”

“He’s two years old.”

“He knows!” She yells.

“Today was important.”

“Really? How is work more important then your sons happiness?” She asks, unbuttoning her blouse.

“I get this deal and we’ll be financially secure. We’ll have money to send the kids to college, go on vacations. Buy a new car and own our own house.”

“We were financially secure. You working at the bakery was great. You were home in the afternoon with the kids, now you’re out all the time. You miss dinner, bedtime and spending time with them. The kids miss you.” She cries and slides her dress on.

“I wasn’t happy at the bakery. I wanted to do what I love.”

“Has anyone asked me what I want? You have not once asked what I wanted. Supported me on crazy ventures or going into something I love. Its all about you and it always has been the minuted we moved in together. I’ve had to sacrifice a lot Peeta…”

“Oh don’t start this now. We’ve been through this before Katniss. I was more than happy to let you finish your degree. I would have taken care of Willow while you got your dream job. I told you that!”

A sharp knock on their door interrupts them from their argument.

“How about you two be civil?” A gruff voice sounds. “You two can continue this later.”

Peeta leaves the room with his shoes and socks. Katniss takes a few deep breaths, picks up her sandals and bag and follows him out. She calls back down to Willow and Effie and sits down on the couch beside Rylan, slipping her shoes on. Peeta does the same.

The two had fast perfected the silent treatment years prior.

She didn’t regret her children. The giving up of her dreams. The kids made her happy and motherhood was what she focused on while her friends focused on getting degrees and finding jobs in the real world. Parenthood came at the best time for Peeta and Katniss. Even if they were young, they needed something else in life and their degrees weren’t working.

The two met at college in their second year. Peeta a transfer to the college. They instantly felt that spark and were dating soon after they met. Two months of dating each other and they were expecting Willow. They cried for the first few weeks after and decided they’d be having the baby. After a failed telling of Peeta’s family they planned their life and future. They became college dropouts, he worked long hours at his parents bakery and she worked at Effie’s beauty salon as a reception. But one drive home from visiting Peeta’s family they planned and decided. They decided they didn’t want to get married, much to the disapproval of Peeta’s strict religious family, and they moved into the two bedroom apartment above the bakery.

The agreement to not marry came from an inner feeling, one that Peeta had carried for years. He had always tried to impress her and failed. So Katniss, the woman she was pissed his mother off. The fact they were pregnant after months of dating, pissed her off even more. Then the decision to not marry was enough to push her over the edge. Peeta felt a sense of happiness pissing his mother off and Katniss felt that strange sense of happiness at finally seeing him happy. He couldn’t care less about his mother’s opinion. It was just his chance to show her he could do something with his life.

But his mother stressed Katniss out the most. She had a knack for dropping in unannounced and checking up on her. His mother had a sharp tongue and never lacked harsh words that insulted her. And the question of marriage was always asked at any chance. She didn’t want her grandchildren to be known as bastards, to be looked down on for being born out of wedlock. Katniss was dammed to hell, as was any child she bore. She wasn’t thrilled about Katniss and never would be. Katniss was constantly compared to the two sisters-in-laws who were the perfect fit for her sons, especially since they came from rich families.

But Katniss and Peeta were madly in love with each other, that was a given and no one could change that. The minute they met their friends could see the love and knew they’d be together forever. And they were still in love with each other. Just after 8 years of pressure from family, failure to get into the art world, money issues and the lack of incompleteness, the cracks were starting to form and tearing the two of them apart.

And Katniss wanted him to realise that the art deal wasn’t going to happen and to take over the bakery like his father planned for him. He was just not ready to call defeat on his dream.

“Hello Uncle Haymitch.” Willow greets Haymitch with a kiss on his cheek.

“Willow… hello sweetheart.”

Effie purses her lips together at the sight of Haymitch. Effie was good at holding a grudge.

And their relatives, the extras that they were constantly picking up after were cause for their stress and arguments. And the most stress was Friday night dinners at Peeta’s parents. Her mother always left Katniss in a sour mood and was 90 per cent of the time Peeta and her would argue when they got home.

“I really don’t want to go tonight.” She tells Peeta as he backs out of the drive in her car. “I’m exhausted, I have a headache and I’m over the way she treats me.”

He doesn’t respond, he shifts the car into drive and drives them towards his family estate. He rest his hand on her thigh, squeezing it gently.

“I just don’t want to spend the night arguing. I’m exhausted.”

“I know, me either. But it’s once a week and you didn’t go last week.”

“We’re only staying until dessert and then we’re coming home.”

“OK. I can deal with that.” He tells her. “I’ll run you a bath when we get home and get the kids to bed.”

“Thank you.”

She keeps a tight grip on Rylan as they walk up to the front door. The forty minute drive had already riled her up and made the headache worse. Peeta places his hand on her back as he guides her up the few steps, Willow clutching his hand.

Katniss tugs at the hem of her dress, pulling it further down her legs because she knows her mother-in-law will have something to say about that, despite the other sons wives wearing skimpier things than Katniss.

“Mama, I want to go home.” Rylan whispers to his mother.

“We’ll be home soon.” She whispers to him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Peeta’s father greets them with wide arms and a big smile. His mother, turns her nose up at the family, taking a double look at Katniss and rolling her eyes. Her mouth sets into a firm line. A face that Katniss likes to call the sourpuss look.

The exact face she received 8 years ago when Peeta brought her home to meet his parents. One full of disproval and not up to standards. Katniss dubbed Mrs Mellark as Sourpuss Mellark from that day on.

Peeta kisses his mother on the cheek but she remains seated on the plush leather cushion. The family of four sit across from her and Katniss can feel the eyes of Sourpuss boring into her. She wonders where Peeta’s brother’s and their families are.

“Where’s Aren and Carter?” Peeta asks.

“Outside.” His father tells them. “The kids are swimming. Glimmer and Marnie are out there also.”

Katniss didn’t get along with her sister-in-laws either. The ridiculous blonde beauties had always had it out for Katniss and once they found out more about Katniss they tended to rub their wealth and looks in Katniss’ face. This was common at family functions where they tried to one up the family. And they were even more judgemental about Peeta and Katniss having a baby together so soon after meeting.

“Drink?” Peeta’s father asks.

“I’ll just have a water. I have a pounding headache.”

“Stressful day at work?” He asks.

“You could call it that.” She tells him with a smile. Sourpuss just frowns.

Rylan taps her thigh and motions for his mother to lean down closer to him.

“Mama, can I go outside?”

She nods at him with a smile. “Come on. Willow you coming outside to see your cousins?” Willow nods politely. “Excuse us.”

She holds her children’s hands as they step out of the room and down to the open french doors, leading them to the lavish backyard. She spotted Marnie and Glimmer on one of the sofas drinking martinis and gossiping in expensive dresses. Aren and Carter watching the kids swim in the pool.

“Katniss. Kids. You finally made it.” Glimmer exclaims with a fake smile.

Katniss resists the urge to roll her eyes. She disapproved of the two women. Their way of life, the way they left their children to be raised by the fathers and nannies. That left Katniss bitter. Katniss wouldn’t want to miss a minute with her children. She’d never want to share that experience with a nanny or would feel guilty leaving it up to Peeta. But their children were lucky to have Aren and Carter as their fathers. Father’s who much resembled Peeta. Katniss was thankful the boys followed the footsteps of their father.

And Katniss mostly despised Marnie. She wasn’t one to hold a grudge but she had for the last 7 years. Willow was the oldest grandchild out of the 6 grandchildren. But Marnie upstaged Willow’s birth, announcing her and Aren were expecting not even an hour after Willow was born. The attention was thrown to Marnie and Aren and not baby Willow. And when Marnie delivered Alana six months later it was all about Alana, like she was the first born.

But Katniss found relief in that. Sourpuss got off her back and focused on Alana rather than Willow.

Willow took her brother down the yard to the play equipment, Katniss wanting to follow but Marnie caught her.

“Willow excited about the pageant this weekend? I know Alana is excited to compete against her favourite cousin and show off her new outfits.”

Katniss felt her blood boil inside of her. Alana was competitive, mean and always wanted the attention on her. She had been spoilt from birth. Never told no and handed everything she wanted. She had inherited the Mellark blonde hair and her mother’s green eyes. She had a pageant coach and lessons every day and wore dresses that cost Katniss’ monthly pay cheque.

And Willow was the first one to show an interest in pageants. Effie taking Willow to them from an early age despite Katniss and Peeta’s protests but they saw how happy Willow was competing. Alana only started last year. And since then it had become a competition for Alana to one-up her cousin. Alana made it a big deal while Willow made it seem like it was nothing and was humbled at winning third place.

Willow’s song-like laughter sounded through the yard, pulling Katniss to watch her two kids. Her sunshine playing with wide smiles and ecstatic laughter leaving their bodies.

And another thing that Katniss held a grudge over was the constant insults Glimmer and Marnie said about Willow. About their 6, almost 7 year old niece. They insulted Willow on her appearance or her style. Her lack of training and how bad she was in competing in pageants. The insults increased more once Glimmer’s two year old started to compete.

Willow was beautiful, inside and out. She wasn’t perfect pageant material but that never brought Willow down. She never let people destroy her happiness she got from competing. Willow’s confidence is enough to believe she is defying the stereotypical pageant girl.

And Willow was different to the other girls. She was as radiant as the other girls. Her long raven hair was always complimented. Her sparkling blue eyes were always envied. She inherited her mother’s olive complexion and her father’s ability to move just about anyone with words. She had a beautiful soul, a good heart and caring personality.

And was more captivating than those dolled up girls in dresses that cost more than they should.

Peeta steps out onto the porch with his phone, saving her from the women. “It’s Effie.”

Katniss takes the call, stepping away from the women.

“Okay, keep me updated.” She tells Effie ending the call.

“What was that about?” Peeta asks, touching her hip.

“Willow’s dress. She’s not sure she’ll have it done by the time we leave for the airport.”

“How much does she have to go?”

“That’s why we go to a dressmaker who specialises in pageant dresses. More reliable.” Marnie tells them. “But I’m sure if she doesn’t finish, you could always borrow one of Alana’s dresses. They’ll be so much more beautiful than some armatures.”

Glimmer bites back her laughter and Katniss glares at Marnie ready to lash out. But Peeta is fast to act and steers her down the steps and away from the women.

“Why is she like this?” She asks him in a hushed whisper.

“Don’t let it get to you.”

“Between your mother and the two of them. I can’t handle it anymore.” She cries.

“I know. We’ll have dinner and we’ll go.”

“We have to spend a weekend with them.”

Peeta pulls her into his arms, embracing her. “I know. I’m sorry. I wish we could have gone elsewhere and competed. I really do.” He tells her. “Hey, maybe we could call the officials and say Alana has cheated, breached the conduct somehow.”

Katniss pulls away and smiles at him. “We can’t. She’s your niece.”

He shrugs his shoulders. “But it’d better Willow’s chance. I can do it. You just say the word. I’ll find a way to sabotage her.”

She chuckles and leans into his embrace again. “Thank you.” She whispers into his neck.

Dinnertime becomes criticise Katniss. A favourite pastime for the Mellark women. The men have a good sense to stay out of it but the women become nastier than ever. Peeta sits on one side of Katniss, mostly for moral support. Willow on the other side and Rylan on the corner in his booster seat beside his Papa.

“I don’t even know why you bother competing in pageants. It’s just a waste of money when you don’t win.” Sourpuss starts. “At least Alana has won enough pageants to make it worthwhile. How much has she won so far?”

“Just over ten grand.” Marnie states with a wicked grin. “And she’s only been doing it for a year.”

Katniss grips her forker harder, her knuckles turning white. Peeta places his hand on her knee, squeezing it slightly. That would have been Willow’s money if Alana didn’t start. The idea of sabotaging sounds good right about now.

“Well, at least we’ll be able to have a nice family vacation together. It’s a shame you all can’t stay longer than just the weekend, or in our hotel. It’s right on the beach and five star.” Sourpuss adds. “If only the two of you had bosses as understanding as Carter’s and Aren’s.”

Peeta smiles at his mother. “We’ve got our big family vacation next month. Katniss was saving her holidays for that. Besides, I quite like the idea of being home with my family.”

Peeta smiles at Katniss and she knows deep down how much he means it.

Peeta’s father starts up a conversation with Katniss and Peeta. He doesn’t ridicule the couple. His father seemed to be the only one who put his son and partner’s status aside and their choices. He still saw them as real people.

He mostly was proud of the way Katniss and Peeta handled themselves as young parents. He adored Willow and Rylan, the two kids who he favoured secretly and spoilt the most. He knew the grandkids were being raised proper. The kids growing up with caring personalities and a strong will.

And Katniss will never forget Will Mellark after Willow was born. He was kind, gentle and gave his attention to his first grandchild, never officially congratulating Marnie and Aren in front of Katniss and Peeta and made the day about little Willow not the impending arrival of the next baby. And she’d never forget Will’s brief words when everyone was congratulating Marnie and Aren.

 _“_ _This is one of the best days of my life. I_ _’_ _m officially a grandfather to a wonderful little girl. No matter what, I_ _’_ _ll never forgive that woman for what she did just than._ _”_ _He told her, touching Willow_ _’_ _s cheek and looking over his shoulder at the congratulation party, Peeta sat down beside his girlfriend._ _“_ _I really like you Katniss, I have the minute Peet brought you home. And just between us, I_ _’_ _m glad you two gave me my first grand baby._ _”_

“So, how’s your routine coming along Willz?”

“Good Papa.”

“Does your Papa get a sneak peak?”

“Nope.”

“We’re not even allowed to see it Dad.” Peeta tells him father with a smile. “It’s a big secret, isn’t it Willz?”

Willow nods with a beaming smile.

“And I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look tonight.” He compliments. “You’re looking so much like your mother. You’re going to be a beautiful.”

“Thanks Papa.” Willow blushes.

And when Katniss thinks they can leave, Sourpuss starts an argument with Peeta and Katniss.

“I really want to know when you two are going to get married and get the kids baptised. I can’t tell people my son has children out of wedlock who are also not baptised. It’s not good for our reputation Peeta. People don’t like an unmarried couple living in sin.”

“Mother, we’ve been through this. Katniss and I don't want to get married. We’re happy as we are. And we love each other regardless. We don’t affiliate ourselves with any religion and we’re not raising our children to believe in what we believe in. We’re raising them to be outspoken and not afraid to stand up for what they believe in. Besides, it doesn’t affect out children regardless of our marital status. They’re happy whether we’re married or not.”

“Well, the kids will never be accepted into the Catholic School system, where I believe they will get the best education.”

“Kids learn a lot from their parents, not just the school system. I want my kids to be understanding and accepting of everyone in life not who the catholic system says. Willow and Rye will attend a public school, I don’t see anything wrong with that, an education is an education.”

Sourpuss rolls her eyes. “Well, obviously you didn’t benefit from the Catholic system. It’s a shame you’re being brought down by someone who went through the public system.”

Peeta groans, slamming his hand on the table. “Enough! We’re sick of your criticism. We’ve dealt with it for the last 8 years. So if you please excuse us we’re going home because we feel as if we’re not welcome here. Goodnight.”

Peeta has Rylan in his arms and storms out of the dining room. Katniss follows with Willow and they don’t speak a word as they drive the forty minutes home.

“Go get your pyjamas on Willow, we’ve got a big day tomorrow.” Katniss tells her daughter softly as they step inside. Peeta follows with Rylan.

Katniss is exhausted and sinks onto the couch, Rylan placed in her lap, the toddler curling into his mother’s chest.

“How was it?” Haymitch asks.

“Don’t even start.” She warns him.

“Gin?” He offers, handing over his flask.

“You were just in rehab. You can’t be drinking.”

“I’m not drinking it. I just like the smell of it.”

“Then why can I smell it on your breath?” She asks and snatches the flask from him. “You’re in our home. We can’t have you slipping.”

He shrugs his shoulders, kicking his feet back up onto the coffee table. Effie appears in the living room.

“I got a call. You all stormed out of dinner?” Katniss groans, sinking further into dinner. “Anyway, where’s Willow? I finished her dress.”

“Getting ready for bed.” Katniss tells her. “How’d you finish?”

“Let’s just say Haymitch is good with a needle and thread.” Effie winks and Haymitch scowls.

“That’s why I turned to the gin.” He tells Katniss.

Peeta and Willow arrived in the living room. Peeta handing over Rylan’s pyjamas to Katniss. Katniss changed the toddler into his pyjamas and Peeta handed Rylan his teddy.

Effie appeared with the dress held behind her back.

“Ready Willow?”

Willow nods enthusiastically and Effie shows them all the dress.

“Effie, it’s beautiful.” Katniss gasps. “You did all of this?”

“Most of it. Cinna guided me.” Effie tells them with a smile. “Not so bad is it Willow?”

Willow launches herself at her aunt, hugging her around her waist.

“It’s the best dress ever. I’m going to look beautiful.”

“You already are beautiful, sweet girl.” Effie tells her. “You’ll be as radiant as the sun.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so. You’re going to shine my sweet girl.

* * *

 

Peeta nor Katniss slept that night. Katniss was still rilled after dinner. She could tell Peeta was too. Inside he was beating himself up for the crap his family had to endure. Other things raced through Katniss’ mind. All Katniss wished was for simplicity. Peeta to realise the toll his art deal chasing was putting her through. And she was too stubborn to tell him because she knew that the end result would be a screaming match.

She turned to him in the darkness, he watched the numbers tick over on the alarm clock.

“Peeta, you awake?” She whispers.

“Hmm. What’s wrong?” He asks, rolling over to face her.

“I’m so exhausted.”

“Try and sleep.”

“I can’t.” She tells him. “I haven’t been sleeping well without you.” She admits. “Can you just hold me?”

He wraps his arms around her body, pulling her to the familiar warmth she has grown accustomed to in the years they’ve been together. He kisses her forehead gently.

“I promise everything will be fine Katniss. I’m doing this for you and the kids.” He tells her. “I just don’t want my parents to think I’m a fucked up failure.”

“We’d love you even if you were. You have nothing to prove to them Peeta. The kids and I, we love you no matter what.” She whispers to him. “Failure is good. You learn from failure and I want our kids to know that.”

“Have I fucked everything up between us?”

She shakes her head against his chest. “You never could. Nothing will tear us apart.”

* * *

 

The airport is bustling with activity for the mid morning. Rylan is carried on his father’s hip, Katniss holding Willow’s hand as they move to their lounge. Effie and Haymitch trail behind, Haymitch less than thrilled to be travelling to a child’s beauty pageant.

The rest of the family she knows are in the first class lounge. Something they’d be sure to rub in later on.

They call their flight to the gate, families being asked to come forward first.

“Where’s Haymitch?” Effie asks.

“He said he wouldn’t go too far.” Katniss tells her.

“I’ll go and find him.” Peeta tells them, handing Rylan to Katniss. “Give us our tickets and we’ll meet you.”

Katniss hands the boarding passes over and Effie and her take the kids through to check in and board.

They seat themselves and wait for Peeta and Haymitch to arrive. And when they do they are last to board and HAymitch stumbles down the aisle, Peeta holding him up on his feet.

“What the fuck?” Katniss asks Haymitch in a hushed whisper. “You’re drunk!”

“Stating the obvious, sweetheart.” Haymitch mumbles and almost looses his footing. “I was easing the anxiety of flying.”

“Sit down.” She hisses and he falls into his seat beside Effie.

Peeta sits beside Katniss in the row in front of Haymitch, Effie and Willow.

“How much do you think he had to drink?” She asks him, trying her best to settle her queasy stomach.

“He drunk a lot. Shall I warn the hostess to not serve him anymore?”

“Yes, I don’t want him making a scene.”

A loud retching sound comes from behind them.

“Too late.” Peeta exhales. Katniss groans and sinks further into her seat. Peeta kisses her temple and calls for the attention of the hostess.

Katniss let’s Peeta and the hostess clean Haymitch up, her stomach not steady enough to face her drunken Uncle.

“I’m so sorry about this.” Peeta tells the poor hostess. “He’s not a very good flyer.”

“Its fine, I’ve had worse.” She tells Peeta with a smile. “It’s nothing really.”

The plane takes off twenty minutes later. Rylan already restless from the wait, Haymitch nearly as restless as Rylan.

Haymitch is sound asleep by the time the plane is at a steady altitude. Willow listening to her music on her iPad and Rylan watching a movie.

Katniss wakes to a scream almost 45 minutes later. Effie’s pleads and the hostess’ scrambling.

Haymitch was prone to nightmares, nightmares that woke him screaming and aggressive, inconsolable.

“Haymitch, calm down.” Effie tells Haymitch. “Please.”

A hostess was sent flying to the ground trying to calm him. Katniss scrambled out of her seat, over Peeta’s lap and to the row behind and sent her palm flying across Haymitch’s cheek. The cabin went quiet at the sound of her hand hitting his cheek.

Haymitch’s eyes flew open wide and he lurched forwards to grab her but Katniss pushes him back down into his seat with such force.

“Cut it out!” She screams in his face.

“What the fuck.” He growls.

“Ma’am please return to your seat.” The hostess demands pushing Katniss back. “Levin, tell the pilot to land the plane.”

“That won't be necessary.” Katniss tells her. “He’s prone to nightmares. He didn’t mean to be aggressive.”

“Ma’am we don’t tolerate acts of violence. We will be landing and you and your family will be asked to depart the plane. No further question.”

“But…”

“Katniss…” Peeta pleads, grabbing her hand. “Just sit down.”

“They just can’t do this to us.” She hisses. “We didn’t do anything wrong.”

They’re made a laughing stock when the plane lands at Charlotte. The family are escorted off by security and the eyes of the passengers burn into their backs. Most of them pissed off that the family is the cause for a delay.

They watch their flight take off and are left with two options. The 5 o’clock or the 9 o’clock flight that night or to hire a car.

“Peeta, Willow has to be registered by 7’clock tonight to compete for tomorrow.” Katniss reminds him.

“How long is it by car to Daytona?” Peeta asks the security guard.

“You can get there under seven hours.” He tells them looking at his watch. “But you better get a move on. It’s almost 12 now.”

“Where’s the closest rental place?” Peeta asks.

Peeta slides open the door to the bus. The last car in the lot that could transport the 6 of them.

An old VW bus, one that was reminiscent of Peeta and Katniss’ early memories together. Peeta’s orange bus he used to drive when they were first together.

“Are you sure about this?” Katniss asks. “It looks like it could fall apart.”

“They said it was still in good condition. It’s either this or two cars.” Peeta tells her, taking Rylan from her and setting him in the car seat. “Besides, we have good memories of my old VW bus.” He tells her with a smirk.

“Gross.” Haymitch remarked climbing into the back seat.

* * *

 

“Jesus, I’m so tired.” Haymitch exclaims. “I’m so fucking tired.”

“Well go to sleep and quit complaining.” Effie tells him.

“Haymitch the language, please.” Katniss says.

“They’ve got their headphone on. They can’t fucking hear me.” He tells them and turns to Effie. “Had any contact with the slavedriver?”

She shakes her head. “No.” She tells him. “Remind me again why you were kicked out of rehab?”

“Ef, don’t encourage him.” Katniss warns.

“I’ll tell you what happened, I got thrown in there cause apparently I have a problem. I paid my money. They took my money. I should be able to do whatever the hell I want.” He rattles on.

“You were in rehab for your alcoholism. They don’t take nicely to you starting to snort heroin when there’s other addicts in the centre. They don’t take nicely to you sneaking alcohol in either.”

“That stuff will kill you.” Effie tells him.

“I’m old. I can do whatever the hell I want.” He tells her.

“You’re worse than a two year old.” Effie tells him.

“Yeah, at least I didn’t loose all my money and have to move in with your nephew.”

“You're living with your niece. There’s no difference.”

* * *

 

“Peeta, we need to stop!” Katniss tells him.

“Why?”

“I don’t feel well. Just pull over!” She demands.

Peeta pulls to the side of the road and Katniss is out of the bus on her knees retching in. Peeta is at her side, rubbing her back and holding her hair back.

“You all right?”

“You’ve hit every single bump in the road. Of course I’m not all right.” She bites back.

“I’m sorry.” He tells her. “You used to always be sick in the old bus.”

“I was pregnant than. I spent the whole nine months nauseous and sick. Even after I had Willow I still would feel sick in the bus. That’s why I made you sell it.”

“You’re not pregnant, are you?” He asks, raising his eyebrows.

She feels her stomach knot and shakes her head. Now wasn’t the time. “No, I just don’t think lunch agreed with me.” She tells him. “I’ll be fine now.”

She cleans down with baby wipes and washes her mouth out. Effie passes her a stick of gum and they are back on the road again.

“Geez, this baby business really knocks you around, right Katniss.”

“I’m not pregnant.” She tells Haymitch. “You saw my lunch didn’t you?”

“Right, your lunch.”

“Let’s go. We’re cutting short our time.” She says. “Let’s go.”

“The bus is not working.” Peeta tells her.

“You’re kidding?”

“No, I’m serious.” He tells her.

“Peeta, let me have a look.” Haymitch says.

“I thought you were a lawyer not a mechanic.” Peeta bites back.

“I know a lot about these buses. It’s usually the clutch.” He tells him, climbing out of the car.

“So, is it the clutch?”

“Sure is.” Haymitch tells him.

Peeta kicks the tyre of the bus groaning. “What are we going to do now?”

“There’s a solution.” Haymitch tells him. “An easy one.”

“Yeah, great solution.” Katniss mutters as Haymitch, Effie, Willow and her stand behind the bus.

“It works. It’s the only way.” He tells her. “Next time, you might like to park on a hill Peet.”

“You all ready?” Peeta calls back.

“Yes.”

“Ready, push.”

Peeta jumps in, followed by Willow, Effie, Katniss and than Haymitch.

“We’re a team! Nobody gets left behind. Nobody!” Effie cheers.

Willow is in hysterics.

“Was that fun?” Haymitch asks his niece.

“Yeah, it was. Way better than a plane ride.”

* * *

 

Katniss looks up from her book and across to Peeta. The rest of the family are snoozing in the back, the trip exhausting everyone.

“This really does bring back a lot of memories.” She tells him with a smile. “We made love in this a lot. Especially after a lot of college parties.”

“That’s right. There was the one where we first met again. That guy wouldn’t leave you alone and I saved you. We stole a bottle of rum I think and we talked and had our first time together. That was a great night.”

“I’m pretty sure Willow was conceived in the old one. It was after too many rounds of beer pong, the back to school themed one. It was electric that night and I don’t think we would have made it back to our rooms.”

“Well, we didn’t have really anywhere else to go. Either my dorm with the creepy roommate who stared at you a lot or your prude roommate who had a cross and poster of Jesus up on her wall. She had taken a vow of celibacy. I’d like to see her now.”

“Madge tells me she ended up partying too much, broke her celibacy I think a month after we dropped out.” Katniss tells him. “I still remember her face when I told her I was leaving college because I was pregnant. It was like she saw a ghost.”

“But than she proceeded to try and tell you how bad it was to have sex before marriage. It was a fun lecture. She caught up to me also. Told me to keep my penis in my pants in the future.”

The two chuckle and Peeta looks over at her.

“You don’t regret it?” He asks her.

“Regret what?”

“Dropping out?”

“You can’t plan your life to go the way you want it to. I don’t regret it one bit. I’m thrilled we became parents.” She tells him. “And college is college. I feel like it doesn’t define who I am. My children do. And at the end of the day I’m more grateful for my children rather than a college degree. A college degree doesn’t tell you it loves you, give you cuddles or kisses. Parenthood was a better alternative, besides we weren’t getting anywhere.”

“Too much partying.” Peeta chuckles.

“Exactly.

“You would have told me if you regretted it?” he asks.

“I recall banning that word from our house.” She tells him with a smile. “I wouldn’t change a thing Peeta.”

“Good, me either.”

His phone sounds and he digs into his pocket for it.

“This is Crane. This is the call.” He tells her pulling the van over into a service station. “Crane, how’d we go?” He asks, climbing out of the van and walking away.

The rest of them climb out of the van that is sticky and stuffy. Haymitch sits in the doorway and Effie and Katniss take the kids to the bathroom.

“So, do you think he’s got the deal?” Effie asks as Katniss helps Rylan wash his hands in the sink.

Katniss shrugs her shoulders and sets Rylan down on the ground, steadying herself on the edge of the sink as her stomach rolls.

“You feeling all right?” Effie asks. Katniss nods. “You know, I saw the tests in the trash. You could have told me. Is it confirmed?”

Katniss nods her head, a hint of a smile on her lips.

“Have you told Peeta?”

“Not yet.” She tells her, shaking her head.“I was bleeding on Friday morning and I didn’t want to get his hopes up.”

“But everything is fine?”

“Yep.”

“You should tell him.”

“I will. Just not now. We have to get through the weekend first.” She tells her. “I just need a minute.”

“I’ve got them.” She tells Katniss, touching her back. “This is great news.” She says. “Come on kids, who wants an ice-cream?”

Effie disappears with the two kids and Katniss takes a moment to herself. She splashes her face with cool water and re-braids her hair. She steps out of the restrooms and finds Peeta leaning against the wall, holding his face in his hands.

“What happened?” She asks.

“Nothing. Let’s get out of here.” He tells her, walking off to the car.

“I thought you said this was a done deal.”

“He said it was a done deal.”

“You didn’t get anything? Where does that leave us Peeta?”

“He took everything Katniss. We’re fucked.”

“I can’t believe I’m hearing this… Did you even try negotiating?”

“Of course I tried. What do you think I…” He states.

“I told you he was dodgy. We have no ground to stand on.”

“Let’s go, Ok? We’ll discuss this later.”

Katniss stands her ground. Everything he told her, is a lie. He’s fucked their family around.

“Let’s go!” He demands.

“Come on Mommy, we have to go if we’re going to make it in time.” She hears Willow say to her as she runs towards the bus from the service station. “We don’t want to be late.”

She doesn’t want to lose this battle. She wants him to feel bad about the situation he’s put their family in. She wants him to feel as angry as she is.

But she knows, they’re doing this for Willow, they’ll fight about this later without the kids. But she knows he’s done it.

She slams the door as she climbs inside, rattling the whole bus. She stares ahead just like Peeta and they watch the car idle slowly down the little hill.

The whole bus is silent for nearly an hour on the road. Willow sits beside Haymitch and Effie beside Rylan.

Haymitch is first to break the silence, moving to the front of the van.

“Peeta.”

“Yeah.”

“I might be able to help you. I know Crane’s been doing the dodgy for a few years now. My old firm pal might be able to help us out.” Haymitch tells him. “But whatever happens, you tried to do something on your own, which is more than most people ever do, and I include myself in that category. You took a big chance, and it took guts, and I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you Haymitch. I appreciate it.”

* * *

 

“Daytona Beach Baby!” Peeta calls out as they pass the sign directing them to Daytona beach.

“Daytona Beach Baby!” Willow calls back.

Katniss turns and smiles at Willow and then back at Peeta. Her smile fades and he notices, reaching across to touch her thigh gently.

“36 miles.” Katniss tells him.

“It’s 6:10 now. We may be a little late.”

“We can’t. They said 7 o’clock.”

“I’ll get us there.” Peeta tells them, putting his foot down not the accelerator.

“Uh, guys we have a bit of an emergency going on here.” Haymitch states from the back.

“What?” Katniss asks, turning to see Effie turning bright red and in the midst of a panic attack. “Pull over.”

“I can’t.”

“Just pull over the damn car.” Haymitch yells at him, gripping Effie’s hand.

“I’m pulling over.” He tells them.

“Just breathe.” Haymitch tells her as she kicks and flails her body. Her breathing becoming short and uneasy.

She’s out of the bus on her hands and knees the minute the car stops.

“What happened?”

“I think she got a message from her ex.” Haymitch tells them. Katniss steps forward but Haymitch stops her. “Let me.”

Haymitch moves towards Effie. He’s at her side, a hand on her back. The kids watch on scared for their aunt.

Haymitch gets her to sit on her knees once her body has relaxed. Haymitch reminds at her side. Effie had been diagnosed with panic disorder. The ex-partner the main cause of the attacks. Even now, the thought or the little text brought her stress. So much thats she broke.

Haymitch was familiar with panic attacks. He had suffered them from a young age. The panic attacks the main reason he retired as a lawyer. He had terrible nightmares and hitting the bottle seemed to ruin him.

And even if Haymitch despised the woman, even if she despised Haymitch, they both understood the pain and stress of life itself.

Haymitch coaxes her back into the bus and they’re on the road again. He holds her, not letting her out of his sight.

“Ok. 6:50. Everybody look for the exit.” Katniss tells them all.

Willow’s wide eyes searched for the hotel.

“There it is.” Willow exclaims.

“We’re gonna make it Willow. We’re gonna make it.” Peeta tells his daughter.

“Your dad just texted, he’s waiting for us there. They’re about to close registration.”

“Can’t he register?”

“No. We have to have her there.”

“You’re going past it.” Haymitch tells him. “Turn around.”

“I can’t. It’s one way.”

“Parking lot on your right.” Effie tells Peeta.

Peeta manages to knock down a boom gate. Knock down a chain, avoid a dozen pedestrians and parks across three car spaces. Haymitch is out of the bus, the door falling off and runs to beat the clock.

“Come on baby.” Katniss says, helping Willow out.

“I’ve got Rylan. Go.” He tells them. “Go! Go!”

Haymitch nearly collapses in front of the registration desk. “We have the entrant here.” He manages to get out. “We’d like to check in.”

“Registration ended at 7.”

“It’s 7 o’clock now.” Katniss tells her, checking her watch.

“It’s 7:05.”

“Oh, come on have a heart. We’re 5 minutes late. We’ve just come all the way from Kentucky.”

“Than you should have been here by 7.”

“There must be some way we can work this out.” Peeta pleads, handing Rylan over to Katniss. He was always good with words. He had the ability to persuade people to do things.

“Everybody else was here before 7. I’d be giving an unfair advantage.”

“We’re not looking for an advantage, we just want her to compete.”

“Sir, I didn’t make you late. We’ve settled on the schedule for the show. We’ve turned off the computers. Everything is finalised and I have a dinner to attend. I’m sorry that you’re late but I can’t help you.”

Peeta moves to the last resort, on his knees. “Please. You don’t know what we’ve been through.”

“Um, Ms, I can put them in the system.”

“Oh Beetee you don’t have to.”

“It’s ok. It’s five minutes.”

“Well, it’s your time. Excuse me.”

“Thank you Beetee. Thank you very much. You’ve made my daughter’s day.”

“Please, it’s only five minutes. I’m not working for these people next year. These people are crazy.” He tells them sitting down on the chair. “What’s your name sweetheart?”

“Willow.”

“That’s a lovely name.”

Will walks towards them. “I didn’t think you would all make it.” He tells them.

“It’s been a long trip.” Katniss tells her father-in-law.

“Mom, look, it’s Miss Florida.” Willow tells her mother, tapping her on her hip.

“You want to go and say hi?” Katniss asks her.

Willow nods and Will takes his grandson who tells him about the bus.

“Hi, what’s your name?” Miss Florida asks.

“Willow.”

“What’s your talent Willow?”

“I like dancing.”

“Dancing was too hard for me. I’m a singer. You must be a good dancer?”

“I am.” She tells her with a wide smile. “I’m really good.”

Katniss finds herself smiling at her daughter’s confidence.

“I bet you are. Thanks for stopping by Willow. Best of luck for tomorrow.” She says, handing over a signed headshot.

“Miss Florida?” She asks. “Do you eat ice cream?”

“I love ice cream. My favourite flavour is chocolate. OK?”

“OK. Thanks. Bye.” Willow says. “Mom, she eats ice cream.”

“I heard.” She tells her. “Let’s go and get some dinner and check in to our rooms.”

“Thanks for getting our stuff Dad.” Peeta says to his father as they head to their rooms after leaving the elevator.

“No worries.” He tells him with a smile.

“Ok. Here’s 11.” Katniss says. “Haymitch, you’re 12. Effie you’re 13.”

“Can I sleep with Effie tonight?” Willow asks.

“You’ll have to ask Effie.”

“Effie?”

“We got two beds. You could still use some rehearsing.”

“That’s what I was thinking.” She agrees. “Can Rye sleep with me as well.”

“Of course he can.” Effie tells her.

“Anyway, I better be getting back. We’re just across the road if you need us. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Night dad.”

“Effie, I’ll be in to kiss the kids good night.” Katniss tells her.

Katniss drops her bag and goes back down to Effie’s room. Rylan and Willow sit on the end of the bed. They look as if they are going to pass out, especially Rylan. Katniss helps him into his pyjamas, helps him brush his teeth and he climbs into bed. She pulls the covers up over his body and sits down beside him. She brushes his wild blond curls and leans down and kisses his forehead.

“I love you Rye-Rye.” She tells him, nuzzling his forehead. “Sleep tight little guy.”

“Sing Mama.” He begs, gripping her shirt with his fist.

Willow is in bed beside Rylan reading a book while Effie takes a shower.

Katniss sings to the boy who falls asleep quickly. She unhooks his hand from his grasp on her shirt and moves over to Willow, kissing her.

“Night sweetie. Mommy loves you.”

“Mommy?”

“Yeah sweetheart?”

“Are you and Daddy going to break-up?”

“Why would you ask that?”

“Because, you two have been fighting.”

“We won’t break-up sweetie. Some parents fight. We’ll be fine, I assure you.” Katniss tells her daughter. “Stop your worrying little girl.”

She nods, managing a smile and sniffles.

Katniss kisses her goodnight and tells her to let Effie know to come and grab her if Rylan has trouble sleeping.

She’s back into her room, closing the door behind her and leaning up against the wood. Peeta comes out of the shower.

“What a fucking nightmare.” He sighs.

“Peeta, we have to talk.”

“Please, Katniss… let’s just get through this, and go home.”

“Peeta, we have to talk now!”

“I tried to tell you we couldn’t afford this trip!”

“I never realised we were going bankrupt!”

“We are not going bankrupt.”

“You invested all our money into it Peeta. I call that going bankrupt.”

“I didn’t. We’re fine Katniss. You’re earning enough to get us by!”

“That’s not the point Peeta!” She yells. “You said this was a lock. You said it was a done deal.”

“Crane said it was a done deal!”

“I’m not married to Crane!”

“I trusted him, all right? He said it would work. He believed in me.”

“Oh, what does he fucking know, Peeta! He obviously has no fucking clue about anything! I don’t ever want to hear about him ever again. You hear me! Forget it.”

They are silent. They sit on opposite sides of the bed, their backs facing each other. They haven’t said a word. Katniss feels defeated, she feels as if she’s lost a battle. They’ve lost a battle.

She knows she has to tell him now.

“I’m pregnant Peeta.” She tells him.

“What?”

“I’m pregnant.” She tells him again. “And when we get back home, I’m taking the kids to Prim’s. I can’t keep up with this anymore. I’m exhausted. I can’t keep fighting with you. You need to realise that you can’t go gambling our savings away. We need security and I don’t want to be out on the street with three kids. You need to realise what’s important to you. Us or your hobby.”

She doesn’t turn around to face him but hears him shuffling around the room, pulling on his shoes and grabbing his phone, keys and wallet.

“What are you doing?” She asks.

“I’m gonna fix this.”

“Peeta…”

“I’m gonna fix this. For you, Willow, Rye, and this little one.” He says touching her stomach. “I have to fix this.”

He’s gone in a flash and she’s left to fall back onto the bed and stare at the ceiling. She didn’t want it to come down to this. She wants to smoke but she knows she shouldn’t. So she thinks of the next best thing. A long, hot shower.

Once she’s out of the shower, in her pyjamas and in bed she pulls out her handbag and flicks through her notebook until she finds the ultrasound picture.

They weren’t trying for a baby, even if they did want another child, the timing wasn’t right. But she couldn’t deny the fact that there was a baby growing. She had to think about the baby and what was best for the family now.

She stared at the ultrasound until she fell asleep.

She stirred when she heard the door close. Peeta’s heavy footfall echoed in their room and she watched him strip down to his boxers and sit on the edge of the bed. He turned around to face her, noticing the picture she held in her hands and took it from her. She turned the bedside lamp on and he moved closer to her admiring their little blob.

“I’ve got to do what’s best for us Peeta.” She tells him.

“I know you do but I’m not letting you go to Prim’s without me. I’ll follow you wherever you go. I’ll get my job back at the bakery and be there for you all. This was just a hobby and it’s not worth gambling our life on anymore.”

Their lips meet, after nearly a month of not kissing. It’s electric and familiar. Its like coming home.

She moans against his lips and he moulds into her body, their hips touching, her leg slipping between his two. Their hands roam over each other’s bodies and she knows, she can’t let this go. She can’t walk out the door without fighting for their relationship. Walking is the easy step. The easy way out of it. She vowed she’d never follow her mother, never succumb to leaving and walking out on the family when life became too hard. She resented her mother for that day. And she never wanted her own children to resent her. She knows she needs to fight for them, mostly for their kids but for the intense passion they have for each other.

They’ve been through a lot in the last 8 years. A hell of a lot. She’s not backing away ever. Even if they both screw up. They’re in it for life. 

He pulls away from her briefly.

“So, how badly do you want to sabotage our daughter’s competition?” He asks with a cheeky grin.

“We can’t.”

“Don’t you worry. I’ve got some dirt on the competitors.”

“How?”

“I’ll tell you later. Right now. We have some making up to do."

* * *

 

“Katniss, you all right?” Peeta calls to her through the bathroom door.

“Yes.”

“Morning sickness?”

“I hate this part of pregnancy.” She tells him.

“Can you open the door?”

She opens the door and sinks onto the tiles.

“We’re such a mess Peeta.” She chuckles.

He sits down beside her, resting his hand on her knee.

“We’re a hot mess.” He corrects her, kissing her temple.

“I think we kept Haymitch up last night.”

“He doesn’t sleep at night remember.” Peeta reminds her.

“We were loud.” She tells him, nuzzling her nose into his neck.

“But it was so good.” He tells her. “Never again are we going so long without sex.”

She chuckles into his neck.

“Can I get you something?” He asks her.

She shakes her head. “Just stay with me.”

“Always my love.”

They hear a tiny knock on their suite door and Peeta leaves her to answer it, her state of undress not appropriate for whoever was at the door.

“Good morning Rye-Rye.” Peeta greets him.

“Mama?”

“She’ll be out in just a second.” He tells his son. “Did you sleep well?”

Katniss emerges from the bathroom and smiles at her son.

“Hello baby boy.”

“Morning Mama.”

The three of them climb into bed, Rylan in the middle and cuddle up together. Something they haven’t done in a long while. And she smiles knowing there’ll be one more to add to family cuddles.

Willow eventually joins them and they embrace their family.

They head downstairs for breakfast, Haymitch grumbling from his seat.

“What time does the pageant start?”

“Willow’s not needed until 12.” Katniss tells him.

“Good, cause I need a sleep.” Haymitch grumbles. “You and the boy kept me all night last night.” Katniss turns beat red.

“They did?” Effie asks curiously, a grin on her face.

“That bed I think saw more action in one night than it has in years. Did you see if there was a dent in the wall?”

“How would the wall get a dent in it Uncle Haymitch?”

Katniss scowls at Haymitch and he chuckles.

“Don’t you worry my dear.” Haymitch tells his niece.

Effie, Katniss and Willow head down before twelve. Leaving the other three to fill in some time before the pageant starts.

Katniss hadn’t seen the sister-in-laws just yet and she was glad. But the backstage activity was enough to make her feel sick. The things the young girls were doing to beautify themselves.

“Hi.” A mother greets them with a smile.

“Hi.” Katniss says back.

Effie finds them a spare corner and she sets down the duffle bag. Katniss hangs up the costumes.

“Ok, let’s get your swimsuit on Willow.” Katniss tells her.

Effie helps Willow with her make-up, while Katniss braids an intricate braid in Willow’s hair.

“Willow Mellark.” Beetee says as he moves towards them. “I need your music.”

“Music, right. Music.”

Willow searches through her bag for the CD and hands it over to the guy.

“This? Did you choose this?”

“No, my aunt did.” Willow tells him. And Beetee looks at Effie horrified.

“Which track?”

“Two.”

He leaves them to be but the sister-in-law soon finds them.

“Oh, you made it, I was so unsure after you got kicked off your flight. Alana is going to be so thrilled.” Marnie tells them, pulling an unpleased face. “Anyway, good luck. We’ll save you a seat out there.”

Katniss rolls her eyes as Marnie walks off and Effie chuckles.

“You can’t pick your family can you?”

“Well, I did pick to be with Peeta. I just didn’t pick to be related to her and the mother.”

“Just you wait. Willow is going to knock their socks off.” Effie tells Katniss with a wide, reassuring smile.

They wish Willow luck as she lines up with the other girls. Alana in front of her who chats away to her cousin excitedly about the trip so far.

“Come on, we’ll go in and watch.”

They seat themselves beside Peeta and Haymitch. Peeta’s family in front of them. Glimmer’s daughter having already competed this morning in the toddler’s competition. This age group being for the 6 and 7 year olds.

Caesar Flickerman, the MC takes the stage.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 24th annual Little Miss Panem pageant.” He starts with a beaming smile and bleached white teeth. “Now, please put your hands together once again and help me welcome to the stage our 12 beautiful contestants.”

The music sounds, with the girls entering the stage one by one. Alana entering with a nearly orange tan, a flipper to cover up her missing front tooth, an expensive white and blue swimsuit, fake eyelashes and her blonde hair styled.

Willow follows behind her cousin and stands beside her.

At Willow’s turn to take her walk, Katniss can see the nerves but when Willow makes eye contact with her family she smiles widely.

“Let’s have a big round of applause for our contestants.” Caesar says, flashing his teeth once again.

Katniss and Effie go to help Willow for each of her changes. Styling her hair, helping her with her clothes. They wish her luck each time and watch her from the front.

Willow coming out from behind the curtain dressed in her talent costume.

“Oh, look at you.” Katniss compliments her daughter. “Is that your costume?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

Effie pins Willow’s number to her clothing, Peeta appearing behind them.

“Hey, where’s Rye.”

“With Dad.” He tells her. “I came to wish Willz good luck. How you doing honey?”

“Good.” She tells her father.

“Nervous.” Katniss whispers to him.

“You’re going to do great. I just know it.” He tells his daughter, kissing the top of her head. “Can I talk to you for a second?” He asks Katniss.

“Yeah.”

They step away from Willow, out of earshot as Effie helps do touch ups.

“What’s up?”

“I don’t want her to go on.” He tells Katniss. “We’re not in Kentucky anymore.”

Haymitch appears in the dressing room as well. “Where’s Willow?” He asks.

“Just there. What’s up?”

“Katniss, I don’t want Willow doing this.”

“Oh my god.”

“Look around.” Haymitch says. “This place is fucked.”

“He’s right.” Peeta agrees.

“Look, I don’t want these people judging Willow. Fuck them!” Haymitch tells her.

Katniss moves them further away from Willow.

“It is too late.” She tells them.

“It’s not. You’re the mom, and you’re supposed to protect her. Everyone is going to laugh at her. Katniss, please don’t let her do this.” Haymitch pleads.

“Willow Mellark, two minutes.” The stagehand calls.

“Look, she’s not a beauty queen. She’s just not. I’m going to tell her.” Haymitch says.

“No, you listen to me. Willow is who she is. She has worked so hard, she’s poured everything into this. You used to let me do everything as a kid. I want to do the same for my kids. Support their passions. We can’t just take it away from her. We can’t. I know you want to protect her. I know. But we’re got to let Willow be Willow.”

“Willow Mellark! Are you the family?”

“Yeah.” Katniss tells the stagehand. “OK?”

Katniss moves back to Willow and Effie. “Willz, its time. Are you OK?”

“Yeah.”

“We’ve got to go. Now!” The woman sternly says.

“Hang on.” Katniss tells her. “Willow, look at me. If you don’t want to do this, that’s OK. If you want to sit this one out, it’s totally fine by us. We’re proud of you anyway.”

“We’ve gotta go.” The woman says impatiently. “Its time!”

Willow exhales a deep breath and picks up her hat.

“Ready?” The woman asks. Willow nods her head. “Let’s go.”

“Good luck, honey.” Katniss calls out.

The four of them race to the ballroom, finding their seats.

“I can’t believe she’s going on.” Haymitch says disbelieved.

“Pure fairy-tale magic. Miss Charisma Whiteman! Wasn’t that a stardust fantasy? Thank you for that. You have been such a patient audience. We have one more contestant, and then we’ll be crowning our winner. Please give a warm welcome to Miss… Willow Mellark!”

Rylan is in his mother’s lap. And they watch Willow take the stage slowly.

Willow turns her back to the audience and the minute the music plays Katniss tenses immediately.

This wasn’t good.

“You let her use this?” Haymitch asks Effie.

“Sure did.” Effie says with the shrug of her shoulders.

“I can’t believe you used ‘Super freak’. Just when I thought you were different, you’ve surprised me.” Haymitch whispers to her.

Katniss is shocked, silently cursing Effie from the risqué burlesque moves. Moves that weren’t appropriate for a 6 year old girl. Katniss looks around the audience to see the shocked looks on their faces. Caesar Flickerman the only one she can see who is enjoying it.

With people leaving the room and booing Haymitch tenses up.

“Those little… I will kill them.” He says eyeing off the booing crowd.

Haymitch stands up, clapping for Willow, encouraging her to continue.  Peeta joins Haymitch as does Katniss, Rylan and Effie. Even Peeta’s father and brothers are up on their feet clapping along.

The judge from this afternoon comes up to them. “What is your daughter doing?”

“She’s kicking ass. That’s what she’s doing.” Peeta tells her.

“Peeta, this isn’t appropriate.” His mother says, turning around to face them. “Stop her this instant.”

“No!” He tells her flatly and cheers for Willow.

“Don’t touch her.” Peeta points towards Caesar who tries to end Willow’s act. “Hey!” Peeta shouts.

Katniss watches Peeta storm the stage. “Hey! Hey! Let go of my daughter!” He says tackling Caesar.

Haymitch and his father chasing after Peeta to stop him.

“Just let her finish?” Peeta tells Caesar.

“Take charge. Just take charge.”

Peeta dragged to the side of the stage. “Just keep dancing! Daddy’s OK.”

“Get your daughter off this stage right now.” The woman demands. “Now!”

Peeta moves towards Willow. “Honey.”

But instead of stopping Willow, he joins in. Letting his daughter continue and a silent fuck you to the judge and security. Katniss knows he is fighting the urge to stick his finger up at them.

Katniss smiles widely at Peeta for doing this for Willow. Haymitch soon joining them on stage along with Peeta’s father despite sourpusses disapproval. Haymitch sticking his finger up at the security, judge and stagehands.

“I told you their jaws would drop.” Effie tells Katniss with a grin. “Come on.”

Katniss, Effie and Rylan join the rest of them stage. Effie twirling her niece around as the others dance. The laugh and smile, not seeming to care.

This was their family. This is who they were. They didn’t care at that point.

The music stopped and silence filled the ballroom.

Beetee clapping loudly from his sound booth. A few other people following suit. Most of the room still in shock.

Katniss caught the look of her sisters and mother-in-law and smirked at them despite their disgusted looks.

Aren and Carter were on their feet cheering.

“Yeah!” They cheered. “All right!”

Despite being dragged away, nothing could beat the smile on Willow’s face. Peeta’s father wasn’t dragged along with the six of them. Mrs Mellark unappreciative of him supporting the inappropriateness of Willow’s pageant routine.

But Katniss didn’t care what the in-laws thought. They could hold this against them for the rest of their lives. All that mattered was the joy on Willow’s face and the fact that they were different from that family and they accepted each other’s flaws. They were happy with who they were and not being a normal family.

Willow’s dance proved that. And Katniss knew it was a big fuck you to anyone who judged them. It was a middle finger to all those who had judged them in their entire life.

They were different but the one fact still remained.

They loved each other wholeheartedly with whatever flaws they carried.

The policeman exited the room they sat in front of.

“OK. You’re out, on the condition that you never enter your daughter in a beauty pageant in the state of Florida ever again. Ever.”

Haymitch is the first one to speak, the hint of a smirk on his face.

“Wait a minute, I have something to show the officials if that’s all right?”

The policeman nodded his head and Haymitch handed over the rule book with the highlighted sections claiming Willow did no wrong. And photographs were shown, proving 11 of the 12 contestants mother’s had broken the rules of using pills. Marnie included.

“So I think by default Willow wins?” Haymitch says to the woman judge with a smirk.

She screeches, ripping the booklet in half.

* * *

 

The trophy, stands taller than Katniss. The crown falls over Willow’s eyes. But she doesn’t care. The smile can’t be wiped from her face. An investigation into the diet pills beginning the morning.

“You did terrific.” Effie praises.

“You were wonderful.” Haymitch tells her. “Do you think you could teach me some of those moves Willow?”

“Effie taught me, so you might have to ask her.”

Haymitch turns to Effie. “Please Effie, could you teach me those moves?”

“You’re pathetic.” She tells him, turning away but turning back to smirk at him. “Maybe later.” She mouths to him.

Katniss looks over at Peeta and smiles at him. He smiles back at her and rubs her belly.

“We’re OK?”

“Were perfect.” She tells him. “We’re a family. We’re having another baby. Life is wonderful.”

“You’re having a baby?” Willow asks. “I’m going to get a brother or sister?”

Katniss nods confirming the news to the rest of the family as they sit on the pier watching the sun set. Willow jumps into her mother and father embracing them. Her crown almost toppling over the edge, into the water.

And as the sun sets everything that was broken is on the way to being mended.

As a team they had taught each other what it meant to be a family and to accept each other for whoever they were. Their differences were long forgotten. And coming together for Willow made them realise how much those things didn’t matter. The smile of a child was worth everything and whatever stopped them from experiencing this happiness wasn’t worth it.

And they all knew that they would fight each other for their happiness, even if it meant offending people and getting into trouble. She just couldn’t wait until they got home and she could tell the in-laws to stick it.

Katniss and Peeta sat in the van the next morning before they headed to the airport. Haymitch and Effie taking the kids to play at the beach.

The two of them sitting in the doorway of the bus facing each other, Katniss’ legs resting over Peeta’s, their fingers entwined. Peeta lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it before smiling up at her.

“So are you staying behind?” He asks her.

“If you’ll allow it.”

“I’ll allow it.” He tells her. “I could never live without you all. Our family’s craziness brings me life and the greatest happiness.”

Katniss watches her kids play. Watches the laughter and the smiles. See’s the happiness, the sunshine that beams out of them as they love the world for everything it has to offer. She even watches Haymitch and Effie interact. Haymitch wrapping an arm around Effie’s shoulder’s and whispering in her ear, causing Effie to laugh. They interact like they have never before, a subtle shift in their relationship. They beam with happiness also. Katniss never seeing them like this before in her entire life.

“We’ve come such a long way Peeta.” She tells him with a proud smile. And she thinks of her life so far. All the good things that have happened. She was proud of the way they have grown from scared 19 year olds expecting a baby to parents of two, almost three children.

He leans in, capturing her lips for a lingering kiss.

“Hey, there’s children here!” Haymitch calls out.

Peeta pulls away, brushing her cheek softly and smiles at her. He caresses her stomach softly and butterflies fill her stomach. She smiles down at his touch and back up at him.

“Come on, let’s go and enjoy our little rays of sunshine.”

 


End file.
